


Jeam/seavil lemonade

by eating_flowers



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Gay, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jevil is just a jack in the box ready to pop, seam is a worried teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_flowers/pseuds/eating_flowers
Summary: Just afew seavil/jeam drabbles heavilt inspired from discord





	Jeam/seavil lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an au with
> 
> HouseWife!Jevil and WorkingHusband!Seam 
> 
> so if you're not comfortable with that I highly suggest for you to stop here and leave,Other wise please enjoy!

Jevil had finished cooking dinner for Seam. The meal consisted of cooked salmon with lemon juice on top, some earl grey tea, and a bit of leftover sweets that jevil had. It was about an hour before seam got home and jevil had finished everything to do around the small home. Jevil considered his options and had some leisure time for himself. The small bathtub was full with water and was absolutely filled with bubbles and a few floatable toys inside. Slowly,the imp got rid of his clothes and soaked himself in the sweet aroma of the water. It was....,relaxing.  
What felt like mere minutes passed by faster than jevil thought,and as soon as jevil was getting into his fictional rubber ducky fight he heard the houses door open and creak. He had spent too much time in the bath and lost track of time. Quickly,the imp got out of the bath and regretfully pulled the bath plug letting the water and nice scenery leave, and quickly dried himself off putting his clothes back on. Just as he was putting his socks on Seam had started walking around the home looking for his husband. Jevil panicked and quickly,yet quietly left the bathroom going into the living room and see his lover taking his coat off and hanging it over the coat hanger. Jevil walked towards Seam and put his small hands around the other in a gentle hug.  
"IS IT THAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME,ME? MY HOW TIRED YOU MUST BE"  
Jevil let go of his grip,Seam turned around and sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
"I suppose you are right this time, I could use a small break ha ha.."  
The felines enthusiasm slowly dissolved into tiredness as he yawned and plopped down onto the couch. Jevil had been growing more concerned about seams health and rest over the past few days and sat down with him grabbing the others hand and softly kissing it as a soft reminder to take care of himself as well.

Jevil started thinking about what to do if seam really fell asleep and had to carry him to bed or at least put a blanket over him and snuggle together. Thoughts and doubts scrambled and fried all over his mind not leaving a single footprint. Though while Jevil was lost in his world, Seam had wanted to give his little worker some love for all the little things they do every day. Seam leaned over to give the jester quick peck on the lips, but Jevil was wanting more, in which turn and folded into a heated make out session. Seams previously tired condition was quickly replaced with excitement and a deep love growing in his button eye. Their hunger for each other, was quickly turning into a need as the space between their warm bodies was decreasing by the second. Seam pushed away from Jevil, and helped him up, Jevil quickly catching onto what Seams intentions were. An innocent smile soured into a devilish and lustful grin as they walked towards the bedroom door. A golden haze fogging their minds as Seam slowly stripped and Jevil locked the door giving them complete privacy (hence not given any windows). 

Jevil kept his joyful and upbeat mood while Seam gently pushed his lover onto the bed and rid the blouse covering Jevils soft and cold chest. As they picked up exactly where they left off, Jevil felt his need growing stronger and decided to quicken the pace by grinding slowly onto Seam. They both moaned into the kiss and broke it off as to enjoy the view they had of each other . Seam was growing impatient as Jevil stopped grinding softly into ghostly touches, He wanted more, oh so much more. Seam ,frustrated, and wanting to rid of the smug grin Jevil had, decided to put him in his place. He waited for his timing and just as Jevil gently and so painfully slow lifted up his groin, Seam pounced on his prey. Switching their positions now being the one in control, pinned jevil by his wrists and shifted his weight onto Jevils chest so his clever mouse couldn't escape, and started grinding much harder, rougher than before. Jevil shivered and moaned in ecstasy instinctively wrapping his legs around seams waist as to have more of the feeling. Seam drank in  the beautiful view in front of him, as he was the only one who got so see Jevils pleasurable and satisfying expressions; as well as all the sounds,moans,and adorable whimpers he made. But lo all things had to come to an end, Seam lifted himself up, keeping the previous pressure as to not let his imp leave just yet. A sudden pull on jevils shorts were heard and the imps puffy bloomers peaked through. 

The small bloomers were lavender and forest green striped, but it seemed as Jevils groin was hard enough to poke through the fabric making a small tent. Jevil was more exposed and sensitive to touch, the cold air was prickling both of their groins. To release some pressure Seam palmed Jevil through his bloomers as Seam pumped himself lightly with his free hand now ridding the hold on the others wrist. Jevil laboredly moaned as his hands flew and rested on his husbands shoulders. Jevil pushed Seams hand off of him and desperately got rid of the bloomers,now fully exposed. The feline grinned as he slicked himself up with the pre cum already dripping down his cock. It was time for the main course. Jevil prepared himself to be penetrated by his lover letting go of his shoulders while his tail quickly wagged midair.

Seam already felt his cock throbbing as he grabbed some lube and prepared Jevils entrance.Not wanting to keep an awkward silence whilst getting ready, he decided to make a few lewd comments just to fluster his lover.

"You sure you can take it? It seemed like you were on edge just by grinding." Seam smiled a bit at the mention of the heated moment.

"OF COURSE I CAN CAN! I CAN DO ANYTHI-HUAAH!" Jevil was cut off on his remark as Seam slid his length inside of him with ease.

It was almost too much to handle, his length stretched him inside , and it hurt so good. Though once Jevil peeked down he saw that Seam had only gone halfway inside. The new feelings were overwhelming, Jevil subconciously tightened on Seam trying to adjust to his length.

"you-ngh- good down there?"

"AH HAH, I'M FINE FINE,..MNN JUST FULLY GO INSIDE ME PLEASE PLEASE!"

Jevil was already begging for more and Seam hadn't even asked, though Seam couldn't agree more that he wanted to fill him up, he didn't want to hurt his lover. Regretfully Seam pushed his entire length inside making Jevils dick twitch as he moaned in ecstasy as he was filled to the brim. He was on edge again, Seam took note of this and put a finger covering jevils dick so he mustn't cum too early. Jevil whined a bit from the loss of movement, and made attempts in riding Seam. Soon enough Seam grabbed Jevil by the hips and slid out and thrusted into Jevil lightly and roughly, he knew Jevil liked the pain, so why not put that information to good use?

Jevil wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn't because Seam wouldn't let him.

"NGH AH SEAM PLEASE,F-FUCK- FASTER FASTER"

It seemed as if Jevil was trying to command Seam into ramming him on the bed, but oh, Seam had other plans in mind and started going slower , if not, barely moving at all teasing his little imp. Before Jevil could speak Seam pulled out and flipped him over so the imp was now laying on his stomach. Seam propped Jevils ass up and roughly fucked him onto the sheets gripping harshly at Jevils hips. Jevil wanted to yell, yet all the moans and lewd remarks were muffled by the sheets. Jevil was going to cum, His tail now brushing against his needy and neglected dick. Seam grabbed the base of Jevils tail and finally started pounding deep inside Jevil making the bed squeak and move, bouncing from its original position to bumping the walls. 

"shi-it, mnn, is this what you wanted slut?"

"YES YES PLEASE, DON'T EVER STOP "

Seam was getting close to the edge as well and as soon as he hit a spot inside Jevil that made him see stars, His lover tightened his grip on the sheets and yelped as he orgasmed hard, his coil springing a bit as his tail fell limp. Seam was close as well,hitting that spot over and over. Jevil rode out his orgasm and pumped himself,his dick surisingly still hard. Jevil tightened on Seams dick, but that was enough to send him over the edge. A quiet howl was heard from Seam as he orgasmed as well inside his lover and pulled out, his pecker coming out with a small 'pop'. 

Heavy breathing was heard from both of them, Jevils legs started shaking as he was still in after shock while Seam gently grabbed Jevil from his waist and laid down on the bed cuddling next to his little imp. Said Imp turned around and cupped the rag dolls face lovingly, Seam felt his face heat up as he held his husband closer. There was a soft silence that blanketed them while they laid in bed, holding each other as if they were they only things that mattered in that moment. The small candle that lit up the small room was starting to die down as the calm after the storm settled in. 

"I love you Jevil, my gem"

"I LOVE YOU TOO SEAM"

Soon enough they both fell asleep. Small smiles adorning their faces, as they drifted off into their worlds of candy floss,stars, but most importantly, each other.


End file.
